


a change of pace

by miyatsusamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inarizaki, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Protective Older Brothers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsusamu/pseuds/miyatsusamu
Summary: after i officially became a student of inarizaki high school, one thing is for sure; being the girls' volleyball club starter player has never crossed my mind.... but it does cross my mind later on though, so just read my chaotic high school club experience if you're curious.





	a change of pace

will update soon


End file.
